Without You
by Kira2667
Summary: Matt has everything, until one day something far worse than anything he's ever dreamed of happens. This is a story dedicated to my friend Kelly Muldoon, who died of cancer last March. It's my way of finally saying the goodbye that was never spoken.


AN- This fic is dedicated with all the love in my heart to my friend Kelly Muldoon. Though she was only 11, she battled cancer for three years before the Lord put an end to all her pain and suffering. Though the cancer robbed her of all her strength, her spirit was never dampened. She touched and loved everyone she met, no matter what they looked like or what their past was. I know heaven is real, because if there is anywhere truly good and pure enough to be her home during her eternal slumber, heaven is it. Kelly was a truly beautiful person who never gave up; those who knew her will never forget her.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

Without You

Matt Ishida was huddled on the couch in his dark apartment. From his shaking shoulders and the soft sobs he was emitting, you could tell he was crying. On the coffee table in front of him sat a newspaper reminding him of the tragedy that had shaken his life until it was hanging by a thread. It read:

_Sora Takenouchi, young fashion protégée and girlfriend of the Wolves lead singer, Matt Ishida, passed away from cancer last night at a Tokyo hospital. Takenouchi was 21 years old and had reportedly battled the cancer for three years._

Matt had been called from a late night recording session by Sora's mother to be told that Sora's cancer, which had started getting better a month before, had redoubled, and she might not have much time left. He'd raced to the hospital as fast as he could, but when he arrived there, it was to find solemn faces, wet eyes, and the body of the one he truly loved growing cold in the hospital bed.

Looking up he thought, 'It's too much, I can't take it anymore.' He stood up, walked to a drawer in his bedroom, and pulled out something he'd hoped to never have to use: a gun. He walked slowly back into the living room, fingering the gun and studying it with dull, ice blue eyes. His usually sleek, golden blond hair was hanging limp and unkempt. Positioning himself in the middle of the room, he slowly raised the gun to his temple.

Gripping it tightly he saw a flash of flaming red hair in his mind's eye, "I love you, Sora." He whispered and started to slowly pull the trigger. Suddenly his entire body was wrapped in loving warmth, like a blanket on a cold winter night. A beautiful, flowery scent hit his nostrils, and he turned to gaze into bright, cinnamon orbs. "Sora," he breathed "Oh Sora, I've missed you so much! Why did you have to leave me! Why were you taken away! I can't live without you, I just can't!"

She gave him a sad smile and said in a soft voice, "Matt, you have to go on living, you can't just give up." As she said this, she carefully but firmly worked the gun out of his hand and softly dropped it to the ground. "We'll be together again, but first you have to finish out your life here." She said and kissed him softly one final time before stroking his cheek and beginning to fade away, but not before he shouted, "Goodbye Sora, I love you!" Then she was gone, leaving the room colder and much emptier than it was before. At that moment, Matt knew that she was right, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't give in to his grief and just stop living, no one would want that, especially not Sora. And until he could meet her in heaven, she would always be there, watching over him.

AN- Thank you so much for reading my story, I hope it made Kelly proud. Before I leave, I wanted to say a quick thank you to the people that reviewed my other story:

**Blue9989- **thank you and sorry it took so long, I've had zero time to read or write fanfics since I started 8th grade two weeks ago. Hopefully this makes up for it.

**WritingQueen690- **I know exactly how you feel, that frustrates me too.

**KoumiLoccness- **Thanks a lot for the review. I really appreciate it.

Thank you once again, and please review to tell me how you felt about this story.


End file.
